


A dance of ice and fire

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Thiam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo was an actor and so was Liam.





	A dance of ice and fire

It was a cold summer evening, something that didn't happen very often in the Californian heat but Liam was living for it. Not only could he sip on his favorite warm beverage but he could wrap himself with Theo’s hoodie and crawl right next to the boy and watch TV, he would be doing two of his favorite things with his favorite person. The only problem was his job, it had been nine pm when his agent had called and told him that he had to go down to the set and work on some reshoots, he had yelled and complained but it didn't matter, at the end he had to get up and go do his job –which he was now regretting– on the brightside he would at least get to see Theo but on the downside they both had to act like they hated each other's guts. 

It had been perfect when they both started working together, they hated each other, they were so different. One was north and the other was south, polar opposites and that made it so easy since they both knew deep down that they would never become friends –let alone lovers– so when both of their agents decided to make them sign a contract stating that until the show ended that they both had to act like they were on a constant fight on and off screen, it had seemed like heaven. And It was heaven, until one day Liam had decided to not take his medicine and the anger he had been holding inside of him for so long had burned a hole in his chest and it burned so hot he was afraid it would burn for eternity and it almost did, until Theo came into his house one day to get him to come out of his shell and get back to work but instead he had seen what was hiding underneath all that hard exterior and Theo saw that they were both very similar to each other and so Theo decided to help him out and from that day forward a sparked ignited between them and slowly they both realized that they were meant for each other, that they were a part of something bigger than themselves and they just had to play along. 

But sooner rather than later Liam came to realize that Theo was the coldest person he had ever met and that day that he lost his temper and Theo had helped him, had been a moment of weakness for the both of them. But he knew deep down that he couldn't let this go (and he knew that Theo couldn't let it go either) so he did what he always did, he became stubborn and he turned himself into a flame that would burn through Theo’s ice –a dance of fire and ice– one could could call it. 

But they both knew what would happen if they breached their contract, so they became like cats and dogs –keep them in the wild and you'll see the hate that they yearned for each other, but keep them together and you'll see the sweetest pairing you could ever see– or so Liam thought, their relationship was sort of rocky but it was what both of them needed. 

Liam rolled in his bed feeling the empty spot in which Theo would usually be, he craved for the feeling of warmth he eradicated. Theo might be cold hearted but his body told a whole completely different story and he loved it. A sudden knock on his door made all thoughts of warmth turn vile in his stomach, he got up from his bed and walked towards the now irritating sound, he groaned, whoever it was would be scared to shit when they saw how angry Liam had become. 

He opened the door without looking who it was first and made a sound that made him out to be some sort of wild animal, “what?!” he said and saw green eyes that met his blue and they painted a beautiful picture together, then he felt heat in his face, and he took a step back before realizing that it was Theo and he was kissing him. 

He pushed the eagerly man away and looked at him worriedly before he whispered “Theo you know you can't be here when we're called for work, this can-” Theo cut him off with a wave of his hand and pushed him inside of the apartment closing the door behind him. 

“Theo what's gotten into-” once again he was cut off but this time by the mere action of bending into one knee. Liam knew what this was but he had to scratch his eyes just to make sure this wasn't anything but what he thought it was. His heart was beating so intensely that it muffled the words that Theo spoke, Liam has to stop him and tell him to start over and Theo smiled and did as he was told. 

“All my life I have kept everything a secret, something that was mine and that made me out to be the most emotionally disturbed heartthrob that the world had ever seen.” Liam chuckled at the memory of getting a call from Theo late at night one day of him basically screaming about a magazine naming him the most disturbing heartthrob to ever have gazed the earth, which Liam answered with a whole heartedly ‘The truth hurts T’ and was met with a barrage of insults. 

“But thanks to you, I have move forward with my life and I'm done keeping some aspects of it a secret. The only thing that makes me happy is you and I have to keep you a secret from everyone –our friends and your family– and that maybe has ruined a few nice things that you've had but I'm done. I want the world to know that you belong to me and no one else. That you're mine.”

Liam had tears in his eyes, he knew he loved Theo but this was too much, and he loved it. He loved the effect that he had on Theo and he loved the effect the older boy had on him. He knew now that he belonged to Theo and that Theo belonged to him and that was clear as sky, so even before he popped the question, Liam was already nodding his head. 

“Liam Eugene Dunbar, are you willing to feel only one emotion with me for the rest of your life?”

“Yes”


End file.
